


5 Times Jack Sees Davey Care for his Friends and 1 Time Davey's Friends Care for Him

by LivingMyBestLife1029



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 5+1 Things, Everyone loves Davey, First fanfic in a while please go easy, Gen, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jack's POV, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Modern AU, Other, Potential first in a Javid series, The idea was pre-slash but you don't have to read it that way, davey has anxiety, davey is The Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingMyBestLife1029/pseuds/LivingMyBestLife1029
Summary: Jack admired the way Davey knelt in front of Race, a small smile on his face. Jack could see the tension in Davey’s shoulders and the small strain in his smile and admired the way that the boy was capable of trying to calm Race down.Davey took Race’s hand and squeezed it gently, allowing the other boy to lead to keep him comfortable and safe. Jack felt like an intruder but didn’t want to leave Race and was honestly infatuated by the scene.Damn.Jack admired the way Davey loved his friends.Or 5 times Jack sees Davey care for his friends and 1 time Davey's friends care for him.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Everyone, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Romeo (Newsies)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	5 Times Jack Sees Davey Care for his Friends and 1 Time Davey's Friends Care for Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in multiple years, so also my first in this fandom and on this platform so bear with me. I'm thinking of turning this into a Javid series, so please let me know what you think and if you have ideas for other stories in this universe. Hope you enjoy!

1.  
The smell inside the cafeteria, normally gross, is suddenly incredibly appetizing when you have nothing to eat.  
“Hey Jack, how’d your exam go?”, asked Crutchie as he came up behind him, snapping Jack out of his food fantasy.  
“Eh, it was fine, prolly end up with a B”  
“Better than last time, probably good that ya went to tutoring last month.”  
“Yeah you’re probably right, Crutch.”  
Jack observes as the rest of his friends entered the cafeteria amongst the crowd, either making their way over to their usual table with brown paper bags or to the lunch line. After suffering through classes for half a day already, he appreciated the sudden volume of the student body and their happy chatter. Though there were annoying voices, he’d rather listen to loud teenagers than his boring teachers everyday of the week and twice on Sundays.  
“You forgot ta pack a lunch again? I know ya were studying but studying ain’t gonna do ya any good if you’re starved.”  
“I’ll live til I get home.”  
The other boys then began finding their seats, and as Crutchie placed himself in his usual spot on Jack’s left, he was aware of an empty spot on his other side.  
“Ay, where’s Davey? Specs he was in class with you, yeah?”  
Specs looked up from the cracker that the cafeteria was calling pizza, yeah maybe not so appetizing after all, and nodded his head.  
“Yeah he was, I left before ‘im though so I don’t know where he went after class.”  
On cue as if he could sense they were talking about him, though sometimes it seemed like he could, Davey entered the cafeteria slightly out of breath, carrying two paper bags, one in each of his hands. With a smile on his face he set one of the bags in front of Jack before taking the seat he’d had for almost three years, on Jack’s right.  
“Hi everyone! Sorry I’m late, I forgot these in my locker before my last class and had to go back and get them.”   
Jack couldn’t help but smile at Davey’s eagerness to see their friends that hadn’t been lost in all the time he’d known them. Opening the bag that had been set in front of him, he was surprised to see a sandwich, apple, bottle of water, and what he hoped was one of Sarah’s brownies.  
“Davey what’s all this?”  
“You always forget to pack yourself a lunch when you have a test because you’re preoccupied studying the night before and it makes me anxious.” Davey looked at him with a smile before turning back to his own lunch.  
Jack huffed a breath of air before nudging his friend with his shoulder in thanks while the rest of their friends laughed at him.  
“Aww Jackie is your momma takin’ good care of you?” Teased Race as he shoved food into his own mouth and Jack glared in response.  
Huh, he guessed that was a mom thing to do.  
2\.   
Jack knew from experience that Davey was chronically early. Showing up to parties before Jack had even showered, getting assignments done with enough time that he can get comments before he turns in the final product, and being at school way before it’s necessary. Normally Jack wouldn’t be caught dead at school until five minutes before the bell rang, but this morning he woke up an hour before his alarm and couldn’t go back to sleep, so he figured he could bother Davey at school until classes started. When he arrived at the building he pulled out his phone to text Davey.  
J: u at school yet?  
D: Do you need to ask?  
J: here early where r u  
D: I’m in the library with Crutchie  
Jack had two questions at that: Why was Davey with Crutchie and where was the library? He scanned his student ID at the front door before going inside and looking around lost before he noticed them. How had Jack reached his junior year here and not noticed the signs in the hallways? It would have helped him find his classes on the first day much easier for the pat few years.  
Once he reached the library, he was stunned by the utter quiet. Even though it was early and there weren’t many here yet, the school was almost always filled with noise outside of classrooms and the whispers were a bit disconcerting.   
Wandering around, he realized why Davey enjoyed this place, it was quiet and filled up, which probably made him feel safe. Finally he reached a table in the back corner, where the boy in question was sitting across from Crutchie, a textbook and notebook in between them. Jack wordlessly sat in the chair next to Davey and rested his head on his shoulder in greeting, pleased that Davey no longer stiffened at his contact.  
“Good mornin’ Jack,” said Crutchie, lookin up from the books.  
“Mornin’ Crutch, mornin’ Davey, what’s got yous here this early?”  
“Davey’s helpin me with my Spanish homework, I have trouble conjugating this tense and he volunteered to give me some pointers so hopefully I can figure it out.”  
Jack nodded at that.  
“You’ve pretty much got this Crutch, you’re smart I bet you could’ve figured this one out on your own.” Said Davey, still unfazed by the boy essentially laying on him at this point.  
“Ah maybe but you’re such a great help. Thank you so much I’ll definitely make it up to you.”  
“You don’t have ta do anything Crutchie it’s my joy.”  
After that they continued to work quietly. Jack smiled from his position, happy that his two best friends, one lifelong and one more recent, got along so well. Davey really liked to help people out, he thought, but he wasn’t going to complain about it.  
3\.   
D: I’ll meet you at your house I have something here to take care of first  
J: thats fine ill wait fr u here im ur ride dummy  
D: Spot said he’d drop me off  
Spot? When Jack and the boys had met Davey and integrated him into their group freshman year, the only one resistant was Spot, he thought Davey was uptight and didn’t trust him. The two had never argued but Jack was under the impression that they generally avoided conversation. That sent Jack on a stealth mission.  
He slowly started wandering around the school, peeking into classrooms to see where Davey might be, potentially with Spot. After checking most of the hallways with classrooms and the library, Jack was at a loss. He finally decided to leave when on his way out, he spotted Davey sitting on a chair outside the principal’s office.  
What?  
There has been a couple times Davey had conflicted with teachers and other students, but never anything major, as he was always respectful of everyone and generally didn’t like confrontation. A million questions popped into his head and he almost approached Davey to find out what was going on, but as soon as the door to the principal’s office opened and Spot came out Jack went and his behind the corner, a few of his questions being answered.  
“Spot, how’d it go?” Asked Davey, having stood up when Spot came out.  
“I’m not gettin suspended cause I was technically in the right, but I do got a few hours of detention on Saturday cause I did do wrong,” answered Spot, looking disappointed in himself.  
“Hey look, you shouldn’t have yelled at her because she’s a teacher, but what she said was wrong and honestly I’m upset she hasn’t been called in her either. I can’t believe she’d even say that. You know what I’m gonna talk to the principal myse-”  
“Hey, hey Mouth relax it’s over and done with. I’m just as upset as you, especially cause of me an’ Race…” Spot trailed off, looking like he didn’t know what to do next.  
“I’m proud of you, it needed to be said by someone. Next time though, maybe don’t call Mrs. Jenkins a raging bitch when you’re saying it.”  
Spot huffed at that before giving Davey a pat on the arm. “Thanks for waiting with me Mouth, I appreciate it.”  
Davey offered a smile in return “Anytime”  
Aw this is cute, thought Jack before realizing he needed to beat Spot and Davey to his house so Medda couldn’t tell Davey anymore embarrassing stories about him, and turned and rushed towards the exit of the building.  
4\. (This one is short and almost entirely over text I’m sorry)  
Friday night movie nights had been a tradition for Jack and Davey for about a year and a half now. They loved all of their friends, but as they got so close so quickly, they wanted time to themselves to just enjoy being in the presence of the other and Saturday and Sunday were free game for the whole group.   
Jack was starting to get worried, movie night started promptly at seven, meaning Davey was always there by 6:45. But now it was almost ten after, and Jack knew that Davey always texted if he was going to be late. Pulling out his phone to do the deed himself, it buzzed in his hand as Davey got to it first.  
D: Can I take a raincheck on movie night?   
J: :( but i miss u  
D: I saw you a few hours ago  
J: y would you ditch me i thought u loved me  
Jack could feel Davey’s eye roll from his bed and snickered to himself.  
D: Something came up and I think I’m gonna be occupied the rest of the night.  
That worried Jack. Was something wrong with Les? Sarah? His parents?  
J: Is your family ok?  
D: Yeah it’s not them, can you keep a secret?  
J: u have known me 2 and a half years and u need to ask that question?  
D: Romeo’s girlfriend broke up with him and he needed a little TLC  
J: aww man I kinda liked this one, she came to the Halloween party dressed up as a superhero  
D: Romeo wouldn’t tell me what happened, he texted and asked if I could come over an hour ago and when I got here he was crying so we’re cuddling and eating some ice cream until he feels better  
Something weird bubbled in Jack’s stomach reading the text and he was unsure if it was due to the idea of Davey and Romeo cuddling or in anger at Romeo’s now ex-girlfriend for hurting such a loving kid.  
J: dont worry about it davey, take care of him for me  
D: Aye aye, captain. I’ll come over tomorrow  
J: c ya tomorrow   
Jack smiled to himself, thinking about how much he loved how much Davey watched out for his friends before deciding that he could just lay in bed the rest of the evening and avoid his homework for Monday. That was a Sunday night problem.  
5.  
Davey’s couch was the most comfortable couch in existence. And after a baseball game, Jack's body was greatly appreciative of it, and decided that it didn’t want to move, despite the incessant nagging.  
“C’mon Jack I don’t wanna sit on your feet,” Said Davey, trying to get Jack to move so that he could sit down too.  
“Move my feet and sit under them,” came the mumbled response.  
“Jack your feet smell and I don’t want your dirty shoes to get anything on my pants, because then Mama will make me scrub it out.” Davey’s voice was almost like a whine at this point as he continued to push on the couch to make Jack move.  
“Mmm too bad.”  
Sighing in frustration, Davey finally picked up Jack’s head, “Hey what are you doin?”, and sat down before laying Jack’s head on his lap.  
“Oh, that’s actually nice,” Jack said, comfortable and closing his eyes.  
Jack was almost asleep when a loud, quick knock on Davey’s front door made Davey hop up and rattle Jack out of his sleepy haze.   
Davey opened the front door before gasping in shock “Oh my God, Race are you okay?”  
Jack immediately stood up and rushed to the door and stood behind Davey. There was Race. hunched smaller than he had ever seen the boy, and he was sporting a black eye.  
“What the hell race?” Said Jack, immediately scanning the boy head to toe to see if there was anything else wrong.  
“I’m sorry Davey, I thought about going to Spot’s but he’d just get angry a-and I don’t know if I can handle that right now.”  
Jack watched as Davey expertly schooled his expression into a calm, understanding one before taking Race’s hand and slowly leading him into the house. Jack was left to observe and follow behind as Davey brought Race into the kitchen and setting him in a chair.  
“What happened?” Asked Davey softly as he wet a rag with cool water for Race to put on his eye and got him a cup of water.  
“I-it was my dad. Found out about ma an’ Spot,” Came the reply. Jack admired the way Davey knelt in front of Race, a small smile on his face. Jack could see the tension in Davey’s shoulders and the small strain in his smile and admired the way that the boy was capable of trying to calm Race down.   
Davey took Race’s hand and squeezed it gently, allowing the other boy to lead to keep him comfortable and safe. Jack felt like an intruder but didn’t want to leave Race and was honestly infatuated by the scene.  
Damn.  
Jack admired the way Davey loved his friends.  
+1  
Jack immediately took his phone out of his pocket when it buzzed on the way to lunch, seeing a text from Specs.  
S: Please make Davey go home  
Jack frowned in confusion and worry  
J: what do u mean  
S: i think he’s sick  
Jack didn’t have time to ask what Specs meant before he felt a familiar presence in front of him and he put his phone away before looking up.  
Fuck.  
Davey looked tired. Not the “I didn’t sleep well” tired, the exhausted to your bones tired. His eyes were open, but unfocused, he looked pale, and he was swaying a bit as if he could’t find his balance.  
“Davey? You okay?” Asked Jack, knowing he needed to tread lightly.  
At that, Davey straightened up and blinked, looking at Jack and smiling. “I’m fine.”   
Jack had to give him props, he definitely tried to look better. If it wasn’t for the way he looked before and the way Davey winced when a door opened, the volume obviously being too much for him, Jack might have believed him.  
“Yeah no, c’mere” Jack felt the other boy’s forehead with the back of his hand and was struck by the heat he felt. There was no way that Esther and Sarah Jacobs let their respective son and twin brother out of the house like this this morning.  
“How’d you even get here?”  
“Mmm snuck into Sar’s backseat and waited until she’d come in before getting out of the car,” Replied Davey, clearly out of it and barely trying to keep up the pretense anymore.  
“I’m taking you home.”  
“What? No! I’m fi-”  
“Nope, no arguments, you’re definitely sick and I don’t wanna hear it.”  
The fact that Davey didn’t try to fight it as Jack pulled him towards the exit of the school and to his car told him all he needed to know about his friend’s state. But Davey hadn’t gotten sick once since he’d known him and was mildly surprised, so he asked on the way home.  
“I’ve never seen you sick, Dave, who’d you get it from?”  
“Overdid myself.”  
“What do ya mean?”  
“Been meaning to cut down for a while… Haven’t told you some stuff.”  
Jack paused a moment, unsure of how to further approach the converation. He knew that Davey had a lot on his plate, being in advanced classes, being president of the debate team, and helping out at home, specifically with Les. Before he could ask what Davey meant, he continued talking on his own after taking a deep breath.  
“Dad lost his job last month because he got injured and he’s somewhere new but they don’t pay at much. Me, Ma and Sarah’s been picking up slack. Sarah and I got jobs to help out and Mama picked up more hours.”  
Jack was in shock. It made sense. Every time he’d been at the Jacobs’ residence the past month, Sarah and Esther hadn’t been there and Davey was continually cancelling plans. He hadn’t been to any group hangouts on the weekends in weeks.  
“Davey I-”  
“I know I should’ve told you guys, you especially. I thought I could handle it and when I couldn;t I was embarrassed. Les comes with me to work most days because my boss is the only one of ours that doesn’t mind and you know him, he can be a lot. I’m just so tired Jack.”  
Jack pulled into the Jacobs’ driveway and gave pause before he reached over and grabbed Davey’s shoulder.  
“We’ll figure something out, okay? Let’s get you inside.”  
Jack could tell that it was taking everything in Davey to make it inside and up the stairs to his room. By the time they made it, all Davey could do was collapse onto the bed. Jack got him a glass of water, Tylenol, and a cloth for his head before standing awkwardly as Davey tried to fall asleep.   
“Stay. Please,” came the quiet voice from the bed.  
Jack smiled before laying on the bed beside Davey, who was out a few minutes later. Careful not to jostle the head that was now on his chest, Jack pulled out his phone before texting their big groupchat.  
J: hey guys could someone get davey’s homework and bring it over later? he’s sick  
The responses came it immediately, all of their friends chiming in to ask if the boy laying on him was okay.  
J: also not my story to tell but maybe a few of us could watch les on weekends? Or if anyone can, help out around the Jacobs house?  
Affirmatives came in immediately, everyone automatically wanting to help without even knowing what was going on.  
Jack smiled to himself, looking down at Davey sleeping, and whispered softly “You take care of all of us, now we’re gonna take care of you.”   
After a few moments he started to feel a little drowsy himself and closed his eyes. Jack supposed a nap couldn’t hurt.


End file.
